OS Destiel : Gay Pride
by Nerzek
Summary: Happy Pride Month !


" On est le 16 juin... putain. Ma première GayPride. Avec ma meilleure amie. Putain de bordel de kflzlfb ya des gens dans le métro ils sont maquillé bizarrement... je suppose que c'est pour la GayPride. Yavais une fille trop belle à côté de moi quand j'attendais le métro. J'aime beaucoup ce genre de filles là, avec les cheveux courts et des lunettes. Elle avait un chien. Je donnerais des nouvelles de ma journée plus tard. Jviens de penser a un truc. Peut être que je trouverais quelqu'un là bas. Peut être que ce soir je ferais une fanfiction Destiel sur la GayPride. J'ai hâte et je suis nerveux/se. "

Moi, Lyon, 16 juin 2018. 11:01 Comme je l'ai dis, je ferais une fanfiction Destiel. La voilà.

*o0o*

Dean avait fait son coming-out récemment. Une GayPride allait avoir lieu dans les prochains jours, alors Charlie avait demandé à Dean de venir avec elle. Elle avait insisté, insisté, insisté et insisté pour qu'il vienne. Il avait toujours dit non. Mais, un jour avant la GayPride, il avait finalement accepté.

Castiel, lui, était intrigué. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'était les LGBT.

Il avait du coup demandé à Dean si il pouvait venir avec lui. Dean, non sans surprise, avait accepté. Il ne pouvait pas laissé l'ange dans le flou pour l'éternité.

Charlie, Dean et Castiel étaient arrivé environ 1h avant la marche. Charlie avait déjà acheté 3 drapeaux. Un drapeau lesbian pour elle, un drapeau bisexuel pour Dean, et un pansexuel pour Castiel.

\- Que veut dire ces couleurs ?

Demanda Castiel à Charlie, en montrant le drapeau qu'elle venait de lui donner.

\- Ça veut dire Pansexuel, les pansexuels sont ceux qui aiment tout types de genre, femmes, hommes, trans, enfin tout. Et vu que tu es un ange qui peut changé de vaisseaux entre homme ou femme, je me suis dis que ça t'irais bien.

Répondit Charlie avec un grand sourire.

Castiel se contenta d'un "Oh" et regarda Dean. Il semblait heureux et c'était rare. Alors Castiel souria à Dean, et Dean regarda Castiel en souriant toujours. Ils plongèrent leur regard l'un dans l'autre, pendant quelques secondes, avant que Charlie les amènent tout les deux se mettre derrière un des camions. Dean avait attaché son drapeau comme une cape et Castiel l'avait recopié. Il y avait beaucoup de monde, et pour pas perdre Castiel, Dean avait pris la main de celui-ci.

Le camion n'avançait toujours pas, il passait juste de la musique.

Pendant l'attente, Dean avait mis sa main sur la hanche de Castiel, comme si de rien n'était. Castiel, lui, n'avait pas posé de questions, il se disait que c'était normal.

Charlie parlait à une jolie fille qui avait elle aussi un drapeau multicolors.

Dean regardait un peu partout, toujours un sourire scotché au visage.

Le camion commença enfin à avancé doucement et Dean le suivit de près, toujours tenant Castiel par la hanche. Charlie était resté en retrait avec l'autre fille.

Quelque dizaines de minutes plus tard, un couple de filles étaient venu parler à Dean et Castiel, elles leur ont dis qu'ils étaient mignons ensemble.

Castiel allait répliqué qu'ils n'étaient pas ensemble quand Dean lui coupa la parole et remerciant les deux jeunes femmes. Après il regarda Castiel et rigola un peu. Castiel avait un visage remplis d'incompréhension quand Dean prit la parole :

\- On allait pas les mettre dans l'embarras en disant qu'on était pas ensemble, si ?

Castiel hésita et hocha la tête. Dean avait raison.

Il commença à faire très chaud, même Castiel, qui était en t-shirt, avait chaud.

Le camion devant Dean et Castiel balança de la mousse sur la foule derrière eux, Dean et Castiel faisaient partie de ceux qui avaient le plus de mousse sur eux.

Dean avait lâché Castiel. Celui ci sentit maintenant un grand vide avant de se rendre compte de pourquoi Dean l'avait lâché.

Dean avait enlevé son t-shirt.

Car il avait trop chaud, et qu'avec la mousse c'était plus agréable.

Castiel admira le torse de Dean un long moment avant de s'apercevoir que ce même homme l'avait re-pris par la hanche.

Il semblait vraiment heureux.

Son drapeau à la main et l'homme qu'il aimait secrètement à ses côtés.

Il pouvait enfin affirmé sa bisexualité.

Il eu une autre tournée de mousse, colorée cette fois. Rouge, Orange, Jaune, Vert, Bleu, Violet, Rose.

L'arc-en-ciel.

Et c'était beau.

Castiel et Dean s'étaient encore tout pris dans la face, mais cette fois l'ange rigolait à plein paumons.

Le cœur de Dean se réchauffa.

Entendre Castiel rire était plus rare que de gagner au loto, et pourtant, l'ange avait un beau rire. Ce genre de rire qui vous remonte le moral pendant les temps difficiles, un rire contagieux, un rire guérisseur. Tout et rien à la fois.

Castiel aussi avait enlevé son t-shirt, une vingtaine de minutes après.

Dean prit la main de Castiel suite à ça.

Le camion s'arrêta un moment pour lancer une énième fois de la mousse sur la foule. Mais cette fois, c'était différent. Dean et Castiel étaient moins près du camion, ils ne se recevaient presque rien. Mais surtout ils étaient l'un en face de l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux. Ils souriant tout les deux beaucoup, quand Dean s'approcha rapidement du visage de Castiel pour plaquer ses lèvres contre celles de l'ange. L'être célèste y répondit presque instantanément se collant au chasseur, mettant ses deux mains sur la nuque de Dean. Cet homme, lui, avait les mains dans le dos de Castiel.

Quand ils se séparèrent, ils se sourièrent mutuellement.

Dean ré-embrassa Castiel rapidement avant de lui prendre le bras et d'avancer, vu que le camion avait redémarrer.

*o0o*

Après la marche, ils étaient aller à la fête qui se trouvaient après. Dean et Castiel avaient bu, certe, mais ils n'étaient pas saoulé. Ils l'étaient juste un peu.

Ils étaient rester collés depuis leur baiser.

En s'éloignant de la fête et en s'asseyant sur un muret en béton, Castiel, qui était toujours accroché au bras de Dean, prit la parole.

\- Je t'aime Dean. Ce fût la meilleure journée de toute mon existence. Merci.

Dean regarda Castiel quelques secondes puis il lui souria et l'embrassa rapidement.

\- Merci à toi aussi Cas'. Tu me rends plus heureux chaque jours de ma vie.

Je t'aime Cas'.


End file.
